


Support

by Wrathofscribbles



Series: Shipping words [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathofscribbles/pseuds/Wrathofscribbles
Summary: "I've got you, Noct."
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Shipping words [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227737
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Support

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysteriousBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousBean/gifts).



> **Big bold reminder that Final Fantasy XV and all its content is property of Square Enix.** I just play in the sandbox they've kindly built for us.

Dreams within dreams within nightmares. The cold slide of steel through his ribs, nothing compared to the dagger in his heart upon learning of Luna's death.

Fire at his fingertips and Prompto sobbing into his shoulder over a past he had no say in.

His father's slow death and a _talking fennec fox_. "Hello, Noct," it says, like an old friend, as monsters prowl from the shadows and rip the light out of Ignis's eyes.

* * *

He's glad for the family home at Caem when the dreams are so bad. There's no-one around for miles if he stomps down to the border between land and sea and _screams_ until his voice gives out and he sinks to weary knees, can't see straight for the tears. It feels so _real_ -

Well. Almost no-one.

"Not to sound like a complete jerk but you're _so_ damn lucky I love you, man. Do you know how many people would risk their necks navigating these rocks in flip-flops? _And_ freeze their balls off?" Prompto's light-hearted griping almost has him laughing, but he can still feel the phantom weight of him broken and bloody in his arms, the cackle of a _madman_ loud in his ears -

A cloud of yellow feathers obscures his vision and Noctis latches onto the chocobo plush as if it's a lifeline to his sanity, breath wobbling 'round a soundless cry. Prompto tucks in behind him, chest to his back and knees on either side of his, squeezing him tight with wiry arms as a chin comes to rest on his shoulder.

"I've got you, Noct. I've always got you."


End file.
